destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblins
Goblins are humanoid people that resemble a combination of Nightkin and Humans. They're also shorter and stockier than Humans, and sport larger teeth. They seldom have any difference in eye color, usually being a dull yellow. Goblins are great at survival, able to make any situation into an advantage. Even though they're not very good with strategy, their survivability is outmatched by none. They're also decent builders for their generally low level of intelligence. They build forts, towns in trees, and even more complicated things like pulley systems. In their culture, the stronger Goblins become leaders, and the weaker ones do menial jobs. The leaders are usually known as Chiefs or Chieftains, and are often adorned with bones, horns, jewelery and other high-prestige items. Goblins have the peculiar ability to regenerate flesh and heal wounds much faster than other races. While they can't restore massive damage, or lost limbs, most trivial damage or smaller cuts can be healed just with time. In DSZC 5, they have 10 HP, 3 STR, 1 Mana, 1 ARM. A Goblin's flesh can regenerate, as long as a wound isn't too heavy, allowing the gain of 5% of their maximum health, once during combat. However, this ability tires them out. The Goblins are a Tier 1 Race. Goblin types There are more than one kind of Goblin. In fact, there's more variants than almost any other race. Goblins Just the average Goblin, as described above. Trolls Large, beastly goblinoids with even less intelligence than the common variety. When used in the settlements themselves, they're often used to carry heavy objects. In combat, they're used as meat shields or as a force to crush remaining opponents. In DSZC 5, they have 15 HP, 7 STR, 0 Mana, 0 ARM. Trolls innately have a +3 to all STR rolls. Additionally, when a full sized troll is wielding a weapon, remove the base STR requirement for weapons that have it, then half the strength requirement. Trolls are a Tier 2 Race. Ogres Hulking masses of meat and hatred. Ogres are used as elite melee troops, or as heavy crossbowmen. They've been known to launch trees at their opponents with their gigantic crossbows. They only truly care for war, which makes them loyal soldiers. However, Ogres have a predisposition to be afflicted with Fleshrot. In DSZC 5, they have 5 HP, 15 STR, 0 Mana, 1 ARM. Ogres, on any HP roll, must roll for Fleshrot. Fleshrot: For every health roll you do, no matter what, you must roll for Fleshrot. If you roll a 95 or above, you will contract Fleshrot. Fleshrot will turn you into an abomination. It replaces all ARM rolls with another health roll. But, all health rolls have a max of 4, instead of 10. Fleshrot rolls apply before any other health-modifying rolls. Ogres are a Tier 2 Race. Orcs Orcs are similar to Goblins in many ways, but are also slightly larger, somewhat smarter and far more adept with weapons. They usually become chieftains or commanders in their military. In DSZC 5, they have 10 HP, 5 STR, 1 Mana, 5 ARM. The Orcs are a Tier 2 Race. Gnarls Gnarls are similar to dogs and wolves, and can be tamed for war or companionship. They have little to no fur, are quite stocky and have larger teeth than the average wolf or dog. They also sport shorter tails and slightly larger claws.